Maid
by LittleSora10
Summary: Dee and Dum like to play with their caretaker. Dee/Dum/Reader Not a lemon/lime... well not a FULL one...


[1] Maddie-Chan instead of Maid-Chan since Faceless are never referred to by their names (if they even have names)

You wouldn't dare take your eyes off of your job. Not with the twins watching you so intensely. They were just waiting for one glance, one sign of acknowledgement and then they would be all over you. You wonder why Master Dupre had chosen you to be the Twins personal caretaker; or for lack of a better term their servant. You wonder if it was just bad luck; that Master Dupre had just decided one day that they need one and elected the next servant he came across. At first you had contemplated hiding; it's not like they could have found you as Faceless all looked the same to them, but Master Dupre was not stupid. He made your uniform slightly different form the others so you would have been easily caught out. A cast of shadows brought you out of your daze and your gaze wandered up without thinking to meet two sets of mischievous eyes. A small squeak escaped your lips as you shrunk further into your uniform.

"Ne ne, Maddie-Chan! You shouldn't slack off like that!" [1]

Dee chimed teasingly.

"Yeah, we need our room cleaned A.S.A.P.!"

Dum added. They were both towering over you. You tried to take a step back but your behind met the cabinet, sending a priceless vase crashing to the ground. Turning sharply, you stuttered out a load of nonsense that was supposed to be an apology while kneeling down to pick up the shards of glass. Before your hand could reach any of the shards, Dee grasped your hand with one of his and cupped the side of your face with his other as Dum snaked both of his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him.

"Naughty Maddie-Chan!"

Dum's lips were pressed against your ear as he muttered that. Dee took a step forward as Dum pulled you up, leaving your body sandwiched in between both of theirs.

"Yeah, Maddie-Chan needs to be punished for breaking the vase!"

Dee sang teasingly into your other ear. You turned your head to the side to get Dee's hand away from your face while using your free hand to try and pry Dum's arms from around your waist. Unfortunately for you, you only worsened the situation. By turning your head, your lips brush against Dum's and this action gave Dee full access to your neck. The glint in Dum's eyes had you visibly shaking.

"M-Ma-as-st-ter-r..."

You breathed out. Dum ignored your weak protest and closed the small space between your lisps at the same time that Dee attached his lips to your neck. Dum's lips muffled all the sounds leaving yours that Dee caused.

"Oi! What are you two idiots doing? You're supposed to be out front guarding the gates!"

Master March shouted while approaching all of you. The twins abandoned their torturing of you and turned their heads to glare at Master March.

"We're on a break..."

"... and playing with Maddie-Chan!"

Your face resembled that of a tomato at their words and you squirmed in their grasp to try and escape the embracement. Master March just scoffed while storming off; muttering something along the lines of 'Telling Blood' and 'Docking pay'. The twins grip on you tightened to stop movement on your part.

"P-Ple-eas-se, M-Mas-ste-er D-De-ee, M-Mas-ste-er D-Du-um! M-Mas-ste-er D-Dup-pr-re wi-ill-ll p-pu-un-nish-sh m-me-e i-if-f yo-ou do-o no-ot d-do-o yo-ou-ur j-jo-ob!"

The broke away at your statement, causing you to let out a sigh of relief, but that was quickly replaced by a shrilled scream as Dee tossed you over his shoulder.

"No he won't!"

"Besides Maddie-Chan still needs to be punished by us, right brother?"

"Yep, and I know how!"

"Maddie-Chan can play with us!"

"Yeah, we want to show Maddie-Chan our special treasure!"

Your whole body tensed up before realization settled in and you started thrashing around in Dee's grasp.

"N-No-o! Plea-ase-e M-Mast-ters-s! D-Do-on-n't hu-urt m-me-e!"

Dum sat down on the bed and Dee gently lowered you so you were in between Dum's legs. Dum tilted your head to the side. His facial expression was hurt.

"Hurt you? But we would never hurt you! Right brother?"

You felt something cold against your neck and sharply turned you neck to come face to face with Dee.

"Right, we just want to play Maddie-Chan!"

Dum's facial expression now shared the same smirk that his brother had.

"Don't you want to play Maddie-Chan?"

Not wanting to upset the crazed twins you nodded your head but opened your mouth to tell them your excuse that you couldn't. Dee and Dum knew you too well however. This trick worked the last time but it certainly would not work this time. Dum harshly bite down on your neck, forcing a cry out of you instead of words. Dee swallowed your cry with his lips so you would not alert anyone nearby.

"Glad you do Maddie-Chan!"

They both sang simultaneously into each of your ears.

"M-Mas-st-ter-rs plea-s-se..."

You took a sharp intake of breath when they planted a kiss just under either side of your ears.

"T-This... This is against the rules!"

Both were taken back by your boldness but they quickly recovered and let out a snicker.

"No it's not Maddie-Chan!"

"Yeah, you belong to us so we can do what we want with you!"

"B-But I..."

Dee pushed the dagger against your cheek. You tried to edge away but Dum used his head to keep yours in place; making the dagger sliced your cheek.

"Don't worry Maddie-Chan!"

"We won't kill you!"

"After all..."

"... Whom would we play with if you were gone?"

Despite the cynical sound of their laughter, their words reassure you causing your body to relax against theirs.

"Don't worry Maddie-Chan..."

"...Yeah, you're gonna have loads of fun!"


End file.
